Dos protectores
by fanfics prrones
Summary: que puede cambiar cuan nuestras historias favoritas se juntan.
1. chapter 1

**capitulo 1:La llegada**

"¿Donde estamos vegeta?"Decia nuestro heroe azabache.

"No lo se insecto, no siento el ki de ninguno de los demas".exclamo el pelo de flama.

"Ni siquiera el de bills"Dijo el pelo de puntas".

"No, aparte por que me lo preguntas si tu tambien pudes sentir el ki".

"ah, es cierto no me acordaba".Exclamo feliz mientras se ponia la mano en la nuca.

"Tu idiotez cada dia me sorprende mas sabandija".exclamo el principe de los saiyans incredulo por la estupidez de su rival.

"Pero si hay mucha gente con una energia diferente y son mas fuerte que las personas normales"dijo goku con un tono serio.

"Si ya lo note pero comparados conmigo son un grano de arena"Dijo arrogante el principe.

"¿Oye vegeta por que estas mas chaparro?"Decia algo sorpredido a su amigo.

"Eh ¿A que te refieres insecto?".Dijo molesto.

"Es que te ves mas joven vegeta"Dijo entusiasmado por recordar cuando peleo contra el.

"Tu tambien te ves muy joven,no me habia dado cuenta"Exclamo con una sonrisa por devorverle la humillación a su rival.

"¿Como llegamos aqui?"le pregunto el azabache a su rival.

"Lo unico que recuerdo es que nos sujetamos a las patas de la maquina del tiempo"Respondio el pelo de flama.

FLASHBACK

Futuro de trunks.

"Todos corran al maquina del tiempo"Grito el azabache muy desesperado"

(vegeta y goku corrieron a las patas de la maquina del tiempo, pero goku se solto y se sujeto a los pies de vegeta)

"Sueltame insecto"Gritaba vegeta mientras movia sus pies para que el azabache lo soltara, pero este ultimo lo jalo cayendose mientras viajaban por el espacio-tiempo.

FFIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Todo fue tu culpa insecto, por eso estamos aqui". Gritaba regañando a su rival.

"Creo que al soltarnos y viajar por el espacio tiempo nuestro cuerpo volvio a ser mas joven".

"Vegeta no entendi nada"Exclamo nuestro heroe con una sonrisa.

"tskk estamos en otra dimension".dijo un poco alterado vegeta.

"Comooooo"grito un poco alterado el azabache.

"bueno no importa, asi nos quedan mas años para volvernos muy fuertes" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Tememos que encontrar la manera de volver"grito un poco preocupado el pelos de flama.

"acaso extrañas a bulma" dijo en un susurro mientras ponia una mano al lado de su boca.

"bueno mejor vamos a buscar comida, despues de la pelea da mucha hambre"dijo con un tono orgulloso.

"ok, vegeta yo la busco de chiquito yo atrapaba peces"Dijo alegre el azabache.

"que sea rapido kakaroto, en lo que pongo la fogata"dijo mientras rompia un arbol y le aventaba una rafaga de ki.

"ya los consegui vegeta"Decia mientras soltaba los pescados al suelo.

"Lo que me esperaba de tu velocidad kakaroto, pero yo lo hubiera hecho mejor"exclamaba con arrogancia.

"jajajaj sabes que soy mas rapodo que tu vegeta"exclamo sonriente y con una mano en su nuca.

"ah, maldito como te atreves si somos igual de veloces" grito reclamandole a su rival.

"pero soy un poco mas veloz que tu".Dijo prgulloso de si mismo el azabache.

"y tambien mas fuerte"Dijo casi como un susuro pero el principe lo logro escuchar.

"como te atreves a decir que eres mas fuerte que yo el principe de los saiyajins"Dijo enojado a su compañero-rival.

"bueno pues yo dure mas contra hit y casi lo derroto"Dijo mientras humillaba su rival.

(Los dos saiyajin comieron y durmieron en sacos de.dormir gra ias a que vegeta llavaba una capsula que le dio bulma )

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

"ahh vegeta ya hacia falta descansar"dijo mientras bostesaba.

"estoy de acuerdo contigo insecto".dijo mientras bostezaba.

"vegeta ya lo sentiste verdad, nos observan".Dijo como un susurro.

"salgan de ahi"exclamo el pelos de flama señalando un arbusto.

(pasaron unos segundo casi eternos y en eso salio una persona de pelos plateados juntos con una chica de pelo rosa y vestido rojo, un chico rubio con un pants naranja con azul, y otro chico de pelo negro y camisa azul y shorts color crema y no muy amigable).

"kakashi sensei, como nos descubrieron"Dijo la chica pelirosa al peli plata.

"Debe de ser alguna habilidad que tienen"Respondio con un tono aburrido.

"¿quienes son ustedes y por que nos espiaban?"Interrumpio vegeta a aquellas personas.

"somos ninjas de konoha la aldea mas fuerte"Contesto el rubio de pants naranja alardeando.

"mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, algun dia sere hokage y todos me reconoceran"Dijo el rubio mientras se le formaban estrellas en los ojos.

"Tonto por que les dices como te llamas y de donde somos podrian ser ninjas de otra aldea"Le gritaba a la pelirosa al rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"parece ser que este mundo es de ninjas y aldeas"pensaba vegeta con una sonrisa.

"no parece ser que ellos sean ninjas''dijo el peliplateado.

"wooooa, son ninjas, esas personas que son sigilosas y todo eso"dijo emocionado el azabache.

(a todos les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario del azabache).

"aun no responden por que nos vigilaban"Dijo sereno el principe.

"por que nos parecio peligroso que unos chicos de 12 años esten solos en el bosque"exclamo el el peliplata.

"descuida nos podemos cuidar solos"dijo goku mientras se recargaba en un arbol.

craaak

(Todos abrieron los ojos por que en cuanto se recargo goku el arbol se rompio).

"¿Quee es lo que hiciste?"pregunto naruto con la mandibula hasta el piso.

"ahhh, solo me recargue"dijo goku con una mano en la nuca.

"kakashi sensei tenemos que seguir la mision".Dijo la pelirrosa recordandoselo a su sensei.

"Una mision ninja, yo quiero ir"Dijo el azabache señalandose con el pulgar.

"Si venimos cuidando un viejo pero sigue dormido".dijo naruto.

"No, solo va a estorbar"exclamo arrogante el chico de camisa azul.

"aparte ni siquiera son ninjas"la pelirrosa apoyo a su interes amoroso.

"vamos dejenlos ir kakashi sensei"Le suplico el rubio a su sensei.

"No puede que salgan heridos"le respondio el peliplata a su alumno.

"hmmp nosotros heridos ni en sus sueños"exclamo vegeta arrogante.

"ni siquiera se ve que sean fuertes"Dijo arrogantemente el chico de camisa azul.

"nunca vuelvas a decir que no somos fuertes insecto"dijo furioso el saiyajin.

(solo se ecucho un sombido y vegeta desaparecio,dolo goku se percato).

POOOOOM

(solo se veia a vegeta con su puño en la palma de goku este ultimo evito que golpeara al de camista azul )

"¿que fue lo que sucedio?Decia preocupada la peli Rosa .

"ni siquiera vi cuando se movieron"pensaba el peliplata.

"casi me golpea"pensaba atemorizado el pelinegro.

"¿como es que derrepente estan ahi?Decia sorprendido naruto.

"Con velocidad''respondio vegeta presumiendo mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

"kakashi sensei ya vio"Dijo entusiasmado a su maestro mientras miraba a su maestro.

"si ya observe naruto"Dijo mientras pensaba en lo utiles que podrian ser.

"entonces dejelos ir si"Exclamo mientras le suplicaba con ojos de perrito.

"esta bien"Dijo con una sonrisa de ojo.

"Siii, voy ir a una mision ninja".gritaba de la emocion el azabache.

"bien deja te presento a mis compañeros de equipo"Dijo naruto entusiasmado.

"ok"fue lo unico que dijo goku mientras asentia.

"la chica de pelo de chicle es haruno sakura, el arrogante chico de camisa azul es Uchiha sasuke y el señor es hatake kakashi.

(a todos los mencionados les salio una gota de sudor)

zaaas

"por que me golpeas sakura"dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"me dijiste peloz de chicle, y a mi sasuke le dijiste arrogante"dijo furiosa sakura.

"me dijo viejo"kakashi estaba en una esquina repitiendo lo que le dijo naruto"

(sasuke solo lo veia con rabia).

"Mucho gusto yo soy son goku"dijo el azabache mientras daba la clasica sonrisa son.

(a sakura no le interesaba solo queria llamar la atencion de sasuke, a naruto le emocionaba, a sasuke le molestaba, a kakashi le daba igual por seguir leyendo su libro ICHA ICHA).

"ahhh, kakaroto por que tomas decisiones sin mi autorizacion" gritaba furioso el principe de los saiyans.

"ayyyy vegeta, me habia olvidado de ti"decia con una mano en su nuca.

"maldito kakaroto como puede ser que te olvides de tu rival

(a todos los presentes les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca)

"bueno hay que volver al campamento por el señor tazuna y proseguir con la mision"exclamo kakashi mientras seguia leyando su libro.

"ok, kakashi sensei"dijeron todos al unisono exepto goku y Vegeta.

 _"¿y donde esta ese tal viejo tazuna que tienen que escoltar?"pregunto vegeta de brazos cruzados._

 _"Esta en el campamento oculto"decia mientras hacia señas de manos y aparecia el campamento._

 _"woooaw hace un momento senti una presencia ahi pero no la vi"exclamo sorprendido el pelo de puntas._

 _"asi que este chico puede sentir las presencias, con razon sabian donde estabamos".pensaba el peliplateado miemtras abria la tienda de dormir._

 _"señor tazuna nos tenemos que ir"decia sakura mientras meneaba al señor._

 _"si, si ya voy"exclamaba mientras bostezaba y estiraba._

 _"ahhhhhh"Grito mientras veia a goku y vegeta._

 _"¿qui qui enes son ellos?"Pregunto el señor tazuna mientras se empapaba de gotas de sudor._

 _"ah, ellos son unos chicos que nos encontramos en el bosque"decia kakashi con su tipico tono aburrido mientras leia su libro._

 _"pero, ¿que tal si nos estorban? decia preocupado el viejo tazuna._


	2. 2

**capitulo** **2.**

 _"tenga por seguro que no van a estorbar"exclamo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y un pulgar arriba_.

"¿y tu como sabes que no van a estorbar mocoso?"gritoniaba al pequeño rubio.

"por que les tengo confianza viejo borracho"le grito en un tono alterado.

"como me dijiste, te voy a enseñar que debes respetar a tus mayores"exclamo mientras alzaba el brazo y se bajaba la manga para pegarle al genin.

"dejen de hacer un escandalo que no me dejan leer"decia kakashi sin separar ni un momento su mirada de su libro.

"tu no te metas viejo pervertido"le decia naruto mirntras esquivaba los golpes de tazuna.

"me dijo viejo y aparte pervertido, me quiero morir"exclamo el peliplata en una esquina con un tono de depresion.

"malditos insectos parecen un par de niños lelos,¿ por que abre venido?"pensaba vegeta preguntandose lo ultimo dicho.

(el uchiha solo los veia como si fueran un par de estupidos,que de por si ya lo aparentaban pero lo estaban demostrando).

"kakashi sensei,encontre leña para poder comer"gritaba sakura a lo lejos mientras corria hacia donde ellos estaban.

"muy bien sakura tu eres un gran ninja"le decia naruto a sakura mientras se le acercaba y le salian corazones en sus ojos.

"asi es, no soy una floja en el estudio como tu"decia alagada pero a la vez enojada por que su compañero fuera un flojo total cuando de estudios se trataba.

"tu sabes que a mi los estudios me aburren sakura"le respondia el pelos de piña mientras trataba de explicárselo a su compañera.

"si eso de los estudios si que aburren verdad naruto"exclamo el azabache apoyando a su nuevo amigo.

"verdad que sii"le respondia mientras se sentia identificado con goku.

"¿ya viste sakura? los estudios son muy aburridos"exclamo mientras volteaba a ver a la pelirosa.

"ahora que lo pienso ellos dos son un gran par de idiotas"pensab sakura mientras los veia juntos de pies a cabeza.

"muy bien sakura, ahora solo falta la carne , entonces ¿a quien le toca conseguirla?"interrumpio la practica de los chicos, obvio ya se habia recuperado de la depresion.

"bien debemos organizar a ver ..."quedo pensando kakashi mientras veia a los chicos".

"ok"decia mientras afirmaba.

"sauke,vegeta ustedes dos desarmen el campamento"decia kakashi con tono de liderazgo.

"tendre que obedecer"pensaba vegeta furioso.

(sasuke estaba que se cagaba del miedo).

"sakura,tazuna ustedes prendan el fuego"exclamo kakashi ahora volteando a ver a sakura y tazuna.

"goku,naruto ustedes cazen al jabali y traigan la carne"decia mientras estos dos se chocaban las manos.

"kakashi sensei usted que va a hacer"le preguntaba sakura a su sensei.

"yo, voy a leer mi reviste"decia mientras le salia una gota de sangre por la nariz y tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"no es justo kakashi sensei no va a hacer nada" alegaba como siempre.

"pero tu podras conocer mejor a goku"le respondio a su pequeño alumno.

"bueno esta bien solo por esta vez kakashi sensei"

 **CERCA DEL CAMPAMENTO**

"vamos goku atrapa a ese y yo a este"le gritaba el rubio al azabache.

"no puedo usar mis poder" pensaba goku viendo a su amigo mientras le asentia.

"Jutsu:clones de sombra"esas palabras sacaron a goku de sus pensamientos.

(eran un monton de naruto sostenidos al jabali mordiendolo con fueza mientras este saltaba y se retorcia)

"jajajaj" goku no se agunto la risa y se puso a dar vueltas en el suelo.

"si por fin lo logre" decia un naruto encima del jabali con su sonrisa zorruna y sus manos en la cadera.

"woooaw"exclamo goku aplaudiendole mientras se le acercaba al pelo de piña.

(despues de que goku se aliviara del casi paro cardiaco que le daba se metio en unos arbusto donde naruto no lo viera y habian 3 jabalies rapidamente los cazo y despues de que se pusiera tierra encima para que naruto pensara que estaba cansado salio).

"naruto ayudame"gritaba a su amigo jalando los tres jabalies y aparentar que no podia con ellos para no levantar sospechas.

"vaya me imagino que te costaron trabajo"exclamaba naruto impresionado por lo que el azabache hizo.

"bueno mejor volvamos al campamento" le decia goku al rubio.

"yo llevo dos y tu dos" le dijo naruto al azabache para organizar.

"ok, vamos"dijo goku alegre mientras empezaba a caminar.

 **CAMPAMENTO**

 **VEGETA Y SASUKE**

"maldita sea, por que me tuvo que tocar con el"pensaba el uchiha algo tembloroso por el miedo.

"el gran principe vegeta no deberia convivir con insectos como el"pensaba vegeta mientras lo veia con una mirada fulminante.

 **SAKURA Y TAZUNA.**

"señor tazuna solo debe frotar las dos piedras para qu hagan chispa y hagan el el fuego" le explicaba amablemente la haruno al viejo tazuna.

"por fin lo logre" decia felizmente el viejo tazuna mmientras de susu piedra salia la chispa y se hacia el fuego.

"SI, si por fin logramos prender la fogata" exclamo sakura mientras saltaba de la emocion.

 **CON KAKASHI.**

"wuuuju esta novela me encanta"exclamaba kakashi mientras se pasaba su muñeca por su nariz para limpiar la gota de sangre que tenia y tratar de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"kakashi sensei, el señor tazuna y yo ya prendimos la fogata" le informo sakura al jounin pervertido.

"Muy bien sakura solo trata de mantenerla prendida"le dijo a su alumna pelirosa.

"ok, sensei"dijo mientras se retiraba alegre hacia la fogata.

"ahi esta el campamento" le dijo vegeta al jounin mientras lanzaba las tiendas al suelo.

"bien vegeta,sasuke"felicito el peliplata a ambos"

(ambos se quedaron callados, vegeta se subio a una rama de arbol y se recosto,sasuke se sento en un tronco de forma pensativa ).

"ahora solo falta esperar a naruto y a goku"decia kakashi mientras se volvia a recostar.

"kakashi sensei nos puede ayudar estos jabalies pesan mucho"decia un naruto que llegaba casi a gatas.

(goku solo seguia caminando como si le costara trabajo cargarlo).

"wujuuu por fin llego la comida"exclama felizmente el viejo tazuna.

(despues de que kakashi ayudara con los jabalies y los acabaran de cocinar llegaba la hora de comer).

"bien es hora de comer"decia naruto mientras se le escurria la baba.

( naruto agarro una pata del jabali y se dispuso a comer,sakura agarro solo un pedazo,sasuke por vencer a naruto tambien agarro una pata,kakashi agaro un trozo de carne,tazuna una pata)

"ñam ñam ñam"se escuchaba de donde estaban goku y vegeta.

(todos se sorprendieron al unusino ya que se habian acabado los 3 jabalies solo entre ellos).

"ahhh, estuvo delicioso decia goku mientras se sobaba su barriga.

"estuvo bien pero pudo ser mejor"decia el principe mientras asentia.

"que asco"exclama sakura mientras su cara se ponia azul y se le inflaban los cachetes.

"yo quisiera comer asi y no engordar" dijo sakura ya habiendosele pasado el asco.

"woooaw ¿como es que comen tanto y tan rapido?"exclamaba un naruto sorprendido mientras le salian estrellas en los ojos.

"repugnante" fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de la boca del uchiha.

"bueno ya que todos terminaron debemos partir hacia el bote"decia kakashi con su tipico tono aburrido mientras se rascaba la sien y luego ponia sus manos en sus bolsillo.

"si, tengo que terminar el puente lo mas rapido posible" decia un tanto serio el viejo tazuna.

"vamos a la mision"decia naruto ya con su mochila puesta mientras iba caminando y saltando.

"ok" le seguia goku mientras se emparejaba a el para platicar.

kakashi solo se puso adelante de ellos para guiar a todos.

(despues de dos hora llegaron al bote y empezaron a viajar atraves de mar).

(despues de unos cuantos minutos de silencio kakashi rompio el silencio).

"señor tazuna, por que esos hombres que nos emboscaron lo querian atacar.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **RUMBO AL PAIS DE LAS OLAS.**

(kakashi y los demas iban caminando por el bosque,cuando de un charco de agua salian dos ninjas renegados y pareciera que cortaron en pedazos a kakashi)

"kakashi sensei" gritaron naruto y sakura al mismo tiempo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"veran,la situacion es"decia un tanto nervioso empapado en sudor.

(Despues de unos cuantos minutos donde tazuna explico la situacion y llegaron al pais de las olas)

"woooah ese puente es gigante"decia el rubio impresionado viendo el gran puente.

"te gusta yo lo construi"decia tazuna con un aire de presumido.

"a mi me interesa el puente no usted"dijo naruto mientras seguia observando el gran puente.

"maldito mocoso"penso tazuna con una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

(derrepente naruto lanzo un kunai a un arbusto que se movia)

"quien anda ahi"fue lo unico que se limito a decir

(de entre los arbustos salio un conejo blanco)

"narutoooo,no asustes asi , ademas solo es un conejo"le grito la kunoichi a su compañero mientras levantaba al conejo de entre sus brazos.

"que es esto ese es un conejo que solamente se ve en invierno"penso el jounin.

"cuidadooo sakura"grito goku mientras se ponia al frente de ellella y detenia una gran espada entre sus dos dedos desnudos.

"el chiquillo es bueno"dijo alguien desde ahora arriba de la espada.

eso es todo por este capitulo.

alucard 77:gracias por tus comentarios muy positivos.

END999:Espero que el resultado no te decepsione.

Teorias zhukulentas:espero que te haya gustado.

kenallo25:si claro que la voy a seguir.

arg21:si la voy a seguir

zafiro09: Tu propuesta es buena la voy a pensar.


	3. NO SE

derechos de autor:estos animes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadoreas.

 _"whoaaaoh jamas habia visto una momia es_ impresionante,dicen que son malditas"dijo goku con un escalofrio fingido.

"jajaja eres un chiquillo insolente asi que seras el primero al que matare,yo el gran zabuza momochi te matare"

zabuza se arremetio rapidamente contra el pelo azabache,cuando estaba a punto de impactarlo goku se hizo a un lado provocando que zabuza estrellara su cara en el piso lo quenprovoco que naruto se riera.

"jajajajaja ese idiota se golpeo jajajaj"naruto se estaba agarrando el estomago mientras daba vueltas en el piso.

naruto se estaba recomponiendo con una sonrisa pero de repente vio que zabuza tenia su espada casi en su cuello esta estando detenida con un kunai por parte de kakashi.

"naruto, no todos vayanse de aqui el es un ninja renegado y es muy fuerte"exclamaba kakashi pero fue interrumpido.

"hmmp fuerte no me hagas reir su poder es como el de un insecto, al cual voy a pisotear" exclamaba friamente el pelo flama.

vegeta se dirigio hacia donde zabuza y kakashi estaban viendo quien lograria ganar en fuerza, los dos se apartaron al ver como veheta se dirigia hacia ellos, zabuza empuño su espada y despues la clavo al suelo.

"no seas tonto tu eres el que me hace reir simplemente eres un mocoso engreido _, que trata de sobresalir" dijo zabuza poniendo su espada recargada sobre su hombro._ _"que es lo que estas haciendo idiota el es uno de los ninjas renegados mas busacados del mundo, ademas no creo que ni kakashi lo pueda derrotar"grito la pelo chicle hacia donde estaba zabuza,kakashi,vegeta._ _vegeta simplemente se molesto por lod icho,zabuza se empezo a reir hasta que bajo la mirada y vio a vegeta con una sonrisa con su puño en su estomago.al impacto zabuza se doblo pero vegeta simplemente salto y se impulso en la cabeza de zabuza provocando que este cayera._ _"vegeta no crees que te estas pasando un poco con eso"exclamo goku con una gota de sudor en la frente al ver el comportamiento de su amigo/rival._ _vegeta simplemente hizo caso omiso y puso su pie sobre la cabeza de zabuza impactandolo al suelo y despues lo levanto del pelo hasta verlo a los ojos y empezo a darle varios ganchos al estomago.pero en un momento empezo a acumular energia en su mano luego lanzo a zabuza e iba a lanzar la esfera pero goku lanzo otra esfera impactando entre si provocando que el agua del lago en el que estaban saliera todo el agua y pareciese lluvia.zabuza se levanto poco a poco empezando a hacer posisciones de mano un poco lentas ya que estaba mal herido._ _"vegeta ya era suficiente con como estaba"exclamo goku un poco serio._ _(naruto y todos los demas estaban traumados xd)_ _"simplemente queria darle una leccion"vegeta dijo y se cruzo de brazos._ _(todos de repente escucharon algo)_ _jutsu gran dragon de agua a lo que salio un gran dragon de agua pero rapidamente goku lanzo una rafaga ki provocando que este se evaporara._ _zabuza iba a hablar pero de repente cue atravezado por una aguja senbon, para despues salir una persona con una mascara de anbu_ rastreador .

"lo siento pero llevaba rastreando a este traidor durante mucho tiempo y ahora qienlo mate puedo llevarme su cuerpo"exclamo dl anbu tomando el cuerpo a punto de retirarse.

"¿esta muerto? que raro ya que sigo sintiendo su energia asi que sigue vivo"exclamo goku mientras se ponia a pensar.

El anbu se alarmo asi que rapidamente se puso a huir a lo que naruto,sakura,sasuke lo iban a seguir hasta que kakashi nego con la cabeza a lo que estos asintieron.

naruto vio a vegeta asi que se dirigio hasta el pero cuando iba llegando.

"alejate"dijo friamente el principe de brazos cruzados

"ok"naruto se dio vuelta y se dirigió con los demas.

pensamientos de naruto

es como sasuke que se cree, bueno tengo que preguntarle como es tan fuerte y asi yo podria hacer lo mismo y sakura por fin me querra.

"oye goku podria hablar contigo y con vegeta sobre ustedes"exclamo kakashi fijandose en la reaccion de goku.

(esto puso nervioso a goku aunque intento ocultarlo.)

"jaja claro por que no" reia nervisamente goku mientras sudaba a mares.

"ellos definitivamente no son normales, pensar que uno de ellos derroto facilmente a un ninja de rango s como lo es zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla" penso algo intrigado por lo que dirian.

(tazuna estaba muerto del miedo)

"bien creo que es momento de que nos dirijamos hacia el pueblo para poder descansar"decia kakashi mientras de su mochila sacaba un libro naranja.

todos se dirigian tranquilamente hacia la casa de tazuna mientras iban hablando de cosas triviales,sakura se trataba de acercar al emo pero este simplemente se alejaba,para vegeta era una tortura el ir escuchando las estupideces de naruto y de goku.

"ahhh por fin llegamos dulce dulce hogar"dijo tazuna con sus manos en la cintura.

"su casa es muy bonita ruco tazuna"dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

todos entraron en la casa y fueron recibidos por la hija de tazuna y su nieto inari.

Despues de estar esrar dencansando un rato kakashi les dijo a sus alumnos que entreanarian y que si goku y vegeta irian,todos habian llegado al lugar del entrenamiento y despues kakashi les estaba enseñando como escalar los árboles sakura lo habia logrado y sasuke u naruto no podian pero sasuke harto se acerco a goku.

"oie tu exige que me des todas tus tecnicas ya que solo un prodigio como yo puede tenerlas"dijo el uchiha seriamente.

"si puerco espin exijo que le des todas tus tecnicas por que el es el mejor y nadie lo supera"gritaba reclamando la pelo de chicle.

"no el no tiene por que darles nada por que son de el y ademas no tienen el derecho"exclamo enojado naruto mientras movia las manos de un lado a otro.

"si peto sasuke es el me"sakura de repente se quedo callada.

"callate, tu eres demasiado chillona de hecho no entiendo como es que puedes ser una shinobi o como le llamen, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que hartas a las personas"dijo vegeta dd brazos cruzados.

sakura simplemente se quedo callada s y se sento en la sombra de un arbol,sasuke no hizo nada ya que concordaba con lo que decia vegeta,goku le nego vonnla cabeza y naruto se dirigio pero sakura le dijo que la dejara en paz.

"ahhh de que me perdi,¿algo importante?"dijo kakashi wue estaba leyendo hasta que sintio la tension.

"oyeeeee tu me las pagaras" dijo naruto golpeando a vegeta pero este ni se movia.

"aceptalo es la verdad y tu mas que nadie lo sabes"djijo vegeta recostandose en la rama de un arbol.

naruto se quedo pensando ya que hasta cierto punto el peli flama tenia razon ya que era muy fastidioso por que le daba la razon de todo al uchija,esto frustraba a naruto ademas de qie aunque no hiciera algo malo ella siempre lo regñaba y lo golpeaba,ahora naruto comprendio que no estaba enamorado de sakura.

goku simplemente se limito aunque se sentia mal por ella ya que no le gusta ver a la gente asi, a lo que este se puso a meditar para poder incrementar sus poderes.

Todos habian entrenado a su manera pero de camino de regreso se volvio incomodo ya que nadie hablaba.

Todos comian en la casa de tazuna lo que sorprendio a inari y a su madre que era la que cocinaba.

NA:aqui sucedio lo mismo de naruto con inari y la historia de su "padre".

Naruto esta vez habia sido claro ya que vegeta de lo que paso habia aprendido algo es decir las cosas sin miedo.

todos despues de comer se habian ido a dormir.

Al dia siguiente.

goku y vegeta se habian despertado antes y habian ido a entrenar con una capsula de gravedad

ya que en las cosas que le dio bulma iba eso.

"fue un tanto cruel lo que dijiste pero eso la hara fuerte"exclamo goku feliz pero en desacuerdo en como lo hizo.

"ella no lograra nada si sigue con esa vision de la vida"dijo vegeta terminando de hacer flexiones.

"bien ese fue el primer entrenamiento de hoy"dijo goku terminando de hacer barra con una mano.

Una vez todos se habian despertado notaron un gran cambio en la actitud de la kunoichi de pelo rosa,lo que los dejo impresionados excepto a vegeta.

"bien hoy vamos a ayudar en la construccion del puente para que sea mas rápido la misión"exclamo kakashi seriamente.

"yo entrenare por unos ratos"dijo naruto dirigiendose hacia el bosque.

Todos menos naruto estuvieron ayudando en la construccion, naruto termino su entrenamiento y quedo dormido.

Por ahi iba pasando una bella chica que al reconocerlo penso en matarlo pero mejor lo desperto.

"vas a refriarte si duermes aqui"dijo la chica.

"ohhh vaya que es lo que haces aqui"exclamaba naruto sonrojado.

NA:aqui pasa lo mismo hasta donde haku le dice que es hombre.

"aahhhhh no puede ser es mas bello que sasuke"dijo naruto con incredulidad.

Puente en construccion.

Todos tenian la boca abierta ya que vegeta y goku llevaban aproximadamente unas 5 vigas que pesaban casi 300 kilos,esto dejo incredulo a kakashi ya que parecian ser incluso mas fuertes que tsunade,kakashi simplemente sospechaba a un mas de quienes eran, pero despues vegeta noto la incredulidad de todos.

"kakaroto estamos haciendo que todos sospechen de quienes somos, digl a mi no me molesta qye sepan que soy el principe de los saiyans"exclamo orgulloso de si mismo vegeta.

"jejeje si vegeta pero eso solo seria ahora en tu imaginacion"dijo goku empezandose a reir.

"eres un idiota kakaroto" grito vegeta al oido del pelo azabache.

"de hecho kakashi dijo que queria hablar con nosotros sobre algo"dijo goku algo riendo mientras le caia una gota de sudor por la frente.

"insecto _y de seguro dijiste que si"dijo vegeta cruzado de brazos_

 _sasuke y naruto simplemente estaban atontados por el hecho de que pudieran levantar tanto peso._

 _"chicos como es que pueden levantar tanto peso"decia kakashi esperanado la respuesta._

 _"hmp sencillo simplemente ponemos energia en diferentes partes del cuerpo para poder aguantarlo"dijo vegeta mintiendo un poco._

 _kakashi pensaba que era lo mismo que hacia tsunade asi que por el momento los dejaria de vigilar.pero sakura se sentia debil y se queria llenar de valor para poder entrenar y no ser un estorbo._

 _"tsk como es que esos perdedores pueden tener ese poder, eso solo deberia de ser para uchihas prodigio como yo, juro que me vengare de ti"pensaba el emo seriamente._

habian pasado horas hasta que por fin habian casi acabado el puente asi que lo dejarian para el dia siguiente.

Al dia siguente.

Todos se dirigieron al puente menos naruto ya que kakashi decidio que descansara.justo cuando llegaron vieron una nieblabpero habia algunos cuerpos de obreros tirados en el suelo,esto molesto a goku ya qie el sabia quien lo habia hecho.

"chicos protejan a tazuna,yo me encargare de el"dijo kakashi empuñando su kunai.

Pero goku lo detuvo y rapidamente bloqueo un ataque con su antebrazo que provenia desde arriba,este símplemente rapidamente aparecio a espaldas de zabuza dandole un fuerte golpe pero este simplemente se volvio agua,goku un poco molesto hizo una onda de aire disipando la neblina,lo que dejo impresionado a todos ya que la onda provoco una gran presion que si no hubiera sido por el chakra en los pies de kakashi lo hubiera sacado volando como a sus alumnos.

"sabes me molesto tu neblina ademas de que te servia si puedo sentir tu energia, es mejor que te retires ya que no quiero matarte"dijo goku seriamente.

"eres bueno niño lo admito pero siempre peleo a muerte y puede que que muera contra tu fueza pero por lo menos te dejare mal herido o muerto"el demonio hizo una gran sonrisa sadica.

"sabes lo peor dentodo es que por mas que trates de aparentar ser el malo tu enegia es todo lo contrario cada vez que hieres a alguien te sientes culpable y sientes que debes proteger a alguien"exclamo goku un tanto serio.

Kakashi esaba impresionado ya que lo que decia era que uno de los ninjas mas sadicos era en realida una persona que sentia culpable por todo lo malo que hacia.Haku aun peor ya que jamas imagino que su amo/maestro se sintiera asi.

"Tienes razon pero lo tengo que hacer para poder proteger a haku"gritaba llorando zabuza hasta que fue interrumpido.

"vaya vaya el demonio de la neblina esta llorando jamas lo imagine que repugnanate jajajajaja"se reia una persona enana con traje negro.

ATAQUEN fue lo que grito y muchos ninajas salieron dispersasados.

Casa de tazuna.

Naruto recien esaba despertnado hasta que escucho grito de alguien asi que cuando bajo noto que eran de la madre de inari y de este ultimo.

NA:aqui sucede la misma estrategia de naruto XD.

Naruto despues de vencer a los dos bandidos se dirigio rapidamente hacia el puente cuando iba llegando noto que sasuke estaba mal herido y un ninja lo iba a rematar pero este se interpuso con un kunai,lo que provoco en el uchiha una sensacion de impotencia despertando el sharingan de un tomo.

"con que al final sasuke ha despertado su sharigan"dijo kakashi orgulloso mientras derribaba a aproximadamente a tres ninjas.

"vaya sasuke tus ojos cambiaron, acaso ese es el sharingan"dijo naruto impresionado.

"¿Que es el sharingan acaso se come?"pregunto goku inocentemente mientras noqueaba a 5 bandidos.

"eres estupido o que kakaroto,se refiere a sus ojos"exclamo vegeta derrotando a una bola de ninjas que se abalnzo sobre el.

"este es el ultimo"dijo kakashi mientras lo metia en un genjutsu.

Solo quedaba gato que estaba cagado del miedo,este pensaba escápar pero cuando volteo vio a todos los del pueblo con distintas herramientas,trato de huir pero fue apaleado por todos.

Tazuna les agradecio a todos y nombro el puente como el puente de naranja (por el gi de goku)estos descansaron y empezaron a tomar rumbo a konoha.

ESPACIO UNIVERSO DESCONOCIDO.

"mi lord cree que este planeta se pueda tomar a la s buenas o tendremos que llevar a los soldados"dijo una sombra.

"no no es necesario yo el gran chillad soy el mas fuerte del universo y nadie me detendra"decia una persona parecida a freezer pero con traje naranja.

"pero tengo entendido que hay un dios destructor"dijo la sombra un tanto seria.

chillad al escuchar esas palabras se tenso y rapidamente se puso serio.

"si pero actualmente esta muerto de hecho por lo que se,ahora mismo esan buscando uno nuevo y yo lo sere por eso es que nadie me detendra"reia maleficamente el reptil humanoide.

Planeta shinobi

"bien goku, vegeta pueden confiar en mi ya que yo no lo contare a nadie"decia kakashi seriameseriamente a los dos saiyans.

Estos simplemente accedieron y cada uno conto su historia desde que nacieron hasta la llegada a este mundo.

kakashi no lo podia creer al principio no lo creeia pero despues de notar que no mentian se quedo impresionado ya que jamas imagino que estaria ante alguien que era casi un dios.literal xdxddddxdd

"esta bien esto solo lo sabra el jokage ya que el es la maxima autoridad en la aldea de konoha"exclamaba kakashi seriamente.

"que de esto no se entere nadie mas que el hokage o sino te aplastare insecto"dijo el pelo flama con una mirada fulmigante.

"bien entonces creo que es hora de dirigirnos hacia la aldea para informar de todo"tatarmudeaba kkshi.

Despues de eso prosiguieron el camino y de vez en cuando naruto competia en carreras con goku el cual ziempre le ganaba facilmente.

"jaja naruto es la 30va vez que te gano"reia goku felizmente.

"callate te superare para poder ser hokage ya que si no te supero el jokage no seria el mas fuerte"gritaba naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"estoy seguro de que lograras ser hokage naruto"decia goku en voz baja.

"ehh dijiste algo"dijo naruto un poco desconcertado.

"no nada dolo cantaba la cancion del ganador"reia maliciosamente burlon el saiyan.

"Son Estupidos o que"es lo que pensaban todos los demas.

"oye zabuza que fue lo que en realidad fue tu motivo de traicion a tu aldea"pregunto kakashi dejando de leer su libro.

"de hecho lo que paso fue que el mizukage no manejaba bien su puesto asi que los ninjas mas fuertes tenian que desertar para despues poder atacar al mizukage y poder cambiar todo pero los demas no les importo,asi que yo no me podia mover solo por lo que mejor lo deje asi,aunque quisiera hacer lo mejor para mi aldea"decia zabuza un tanto enfurecido.

"no se preocupe zabuza yo estoy aqui para ayudarlo"exclamaba haku con amabilidad.

"no haku tu no eres una herramienta eres como mi hija"exclamaba orgullosamente el ex demonio de la neblina.

"ya veo asi que eso fue lo que paso, y bien cuando lleguemos y expliquemos todo lo que paso te estaran vigilando hasta que sea predeterminado de que seras un fiel ninja de konoha,lo mismo concontigo haku"decia kakashi procediendo a leer su libro de nuevo.

habian pasado unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron a ver un gran porton lo que dejo impresionados a quienes no lo conocian excepto a vegeta.

"ahhh asi que al fin estamos en la famosa konoha"dijo goku emocionado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Gracias por esperar tanto es que la escuela se complico y pus ya espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
